Girl In Black
by Wicked Ravus
Summary: Juliette lost everything she loved, including a relationship with the Hogwarts potions master, and a place to call home. But one summer could make all the difference in what she knows about her past, and herself. Dramatic conclusion to Unacceptable
1. The Noble Black Family

A/N: As I put in the summary, this is a sequel, so it would be best to read the story Unacceptable before you start this one.

Also, I'm a little nervous about how this chapter is going to turn out. Sorry if it seems a little slow, but just bear with me, thanks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juliette Morris grimaced as she felt the wheels of the train come to a stuttering halt beneath her. Then, as if it was clockwork, every student flowed out of their compartments and stampeded into their families' arms. Juliette watched the mob, waiting for her opportunity to slip out without running into anyone. She wasn't really in any hurry to get out anyway. She didn't know where she was going, what she was looking for, or when she'd find it. That's because Juliette Morris is as good as an orphan. Not only did her mother desert her long before she could remember, but she returned less than a week ago and murdered her muggle father. That's because her mother just happens to be a Death Eater.... Bellatrix Black.

Juliette looked out the window of the train, and saw that everyone was beginning to clear out, so she grabbed her stuff and dragged it out the door.

The second she was about to sit down and get settled, a young girl, probably in her first or second year, ran up to her. Juliette looked down, for the girl was awfully short compared to Juliette's tall lean structure. The girl was a bit odd looking. Her hair was neon-green and cut very short. She was wearing jeans that were torn in several spots so that white strings were hanging down over her knees and ankles. Her t-shirt was bubble-gum pink, and she was practically swimming in it. The sleeves would have been down to her elbows if they weren't rolled up on her shoulders.

Hey, you've gotta be Juliette, right? she called to her as she approached.

Er.... sure.Well, you either are or you aren't, she said, crossing her arms. You are, aren't you. Well, you know me, I hope.Sorry, no, she said, rolling her eyes. How would she know this girl, because if this girl really knew her, she would know that she didn't associate with people much.

You don't? Well, I'm sure Dumbledore would have mentioned.....No, he didn't. I didn't ask.Well.... okay, she said, a little hurt. Well, you're gonna live with me.I figured that out by now, she grumbled. She really didn't feel like living with a hyper little brat with grass hair.

My name's Tonks.I'm going to be in second year next year.My mum's over there.You can call her Andromeda.Or you could call her Aunt Andromeda.

Tonks gave a satisfied smile, knowing she had finally gotten the girl's attention.

What do you mean by she asked, obviously interested.

Well, normally when your mother has a sister she's your aunt.So your mother is my mother's sister?Yeah. Your mum was older. Then my mum. Then... have you met Narcissa?Who? I have _more _relatives I didn't know about?Well yeah. There's your cousin Draco, and I think your second uncles Sirius and Regulus. Then there's Phineus, who used to be Headmaster.....Whoa whoa whoa..... Hold on. Tell me later. Where's your mother again?Right there, she said, pointing to a small woman. She had shoulder-length copper colored hair and a normal house dress on. She was standing beside a man with thinning brown hair. Juliette figured it had to be Tonks' father.

Juliette headed towards them, not noticing that she left her trunk.

said the woman cheerfully. You must be Juliette. I sent Nymphora over there to get you. Where's your trunk?Oh! I guess I left it over there. Pardon.... Nymphora? Isn't that Tonks?

The woman laughed. That's her surname. I'm afraid she doesn't like the name I gave her.Who would, said Tonks, coming up behind Juliette with her trunk. Here, this was all you had, right?Yeah. Yeah it was. Thanks.Of course.

Juliette looked from the man, to Andromeda, to Tonks, trying to picture her new life with these people. She had so many questions. But more importantly, she had more doubts. They seemed like nice people, but right now Juliette didn't want to get along with anyone. She was too upset, and she just didn't feel like enjoying herself anywhere. Anywhere that wasn't with Severus. Oh, just the thought of him depressed her. She was so close to getting more than she ever dreamed. It was all right before her feet. But of course it was her mother that had to come and take it all away. But I suppose that's how life is. If you get something quickly, it leaves you quickly. Now that she thought of it, the relationship she had with Severus was awfully quick. They fell in love so quickly, she should have expected something like this to happen.

Ready to go? asked the man, bringing her out of her trance.

Oh! Yes, I am.I'm Ted, by the way. You can call me whatever you want.Ted's fine, she said flatly.

Ted took the trunk and showed her to the car. They all climbed in, and waited as Ted Tonks slowly pulled out of the car park and drove away, as everyone sat in silence.

Finally Andromeda attempted to make conversation. So Juliette, did you know that Ted is a muggle just like your father?

She didn't know that, but because of the bad mood she was in, she just shrugged the knowledge off.

Do you want to hear about your family's history? Andromeda asked, in another attempt to get her to talk.

Uh... I don't care, she said, desperately trying not to sound interested.

Okay, well I'll tell you anyway. Me and your mother were sisters, if you didn't already know that. She was my older sister. Then there was Narcissa who was the baby of the family. She was the second to be wed, though. I was the first, but this isn't counting your father and my sister. Narcissa wed Lucius Malfoy, who I think is a complete slimeball, but of course to everyone else he is a very respectable wizard because he's pureblood. You know, Lucius used to date Bellatrix, but I think once they graduated he became more interested in Narcissa. Maybe the breakup between them lead to Bellatrix's one-night stand with your father. That's just my theory anyway. She was upset about the breakup, and went to a bar, got drunk, and there you go. Well, Narcissa and Lucius have one child. His name is Draco and he's five now. Anyway, when I was sixteen I ran away from home. I just decided not to come home after Hogwarts. I didn't like my family's values. I lived with my friend Anastasia until I graduated. My cousin Sirius did the same thing. He ran away from home at age sixteen too. He lived with his best friend, James Potter. I swear, those two were meant to be brothers. Well, they used to be close. You do know about the downfall of You-know-who?Who doesn't? she asked, now unbelievable interested.

Well, supposedly Sirius was the one who betrayed James Potter and his wife Lilly. Well, you must know the story. They were killed, but Harry Potter lived, etc. Then Sirius was accused of blowing up Peter Pettigrew in the streets, leaving nothing but his finger... she grumbled as she spoke, as if she didn't believe the story she was telling. Well, Sirius was sent to Azkaban of course. I personally don't believe it one bit. It couldn't have been Sirius. Someone else must have killed Peter Pettigrew, because it wasn't him. No, not my cousin. But anyway, Sirius was the oldest out of two brothers. The other brother was Regulus. He was a Death Eater. Of course, you know all about them. Anyway, he was killed by Voldemort.What!?!? He was a Death Eater, why was he killed?You obviously don't know the ways of Voldemort, she said grimly. He was killed, so to keep him from betraying his cause. But, there isn't too much to say about him. He just wasn't a nice person, which is an understatement, but I never really spoke with him often. Then, we come to your mother, Bellatrix Black. Well, she was quite an independent person. She was beautiful, and I never really cared, but my sister Narcissa was a bit jealous of her. She had no reason to be, of course. Narcissa was slender and blonde and perfection when she got older. But when Narcissa was younger she looked up to Bellatrix with admiration and severe jealously. And she was always so defiant! She was also a very good duelist, and I'm very curious to see if you have inherited that trait. She was also very good at the dark arts, of course. But anyway, you know what happened after she got out of school, but a year after she left you, she met Rodolphus Lestrange and was married....So she got married again?Yes she did. She was the last Black sister to be married. She hasn't had any children, don't worry. But they're both Death Eaters. Well, that's a lot of our family that you should know about, I suppose. I'll have to tell you more later, but I'll give you a chance to process all that.

Juliette nodded, but the second Andromeda stopped speaking, she felt her head spin. That was the most information she had ever taken in at once. She just sat there, stunned, trying to put together all the pieces of the Black family history, trying to work out the invisible puzzle was creating for herself. She just didn't want to think. She slowly tried to let her mind rest, but when she did, all that came to mind was Severus, and that just hurt her even more. She was trapped. She realized with dismay that even inside her mind she wasn't safe from chaos. She was just irritated by now.

What house are you in, Tonks? she blurted.

I'm a Hufflepuff, Tonks said. Same as my mum.My mother was a Slytherin, wasn't she? she asked glumly.

Pretty much everyone in the Black family is, Andromeda replied.

Figures. Did you know Severus Snape in school?I did. He was younger than I was, but I knew him. He hung out with a lot of people my sister did. There was just this huge group of Slytherins that he knew that almost all turned to the dark side, I suppose. Why do you ask?I was just.... curious._Just _curious? asked Ted, and she could see his eyebrow raise in the front driver's mirror.

Yeah. Just curious, she said cooly, something she learned from Severus.

I heard you were going to go live with him, said Tonks, smiling a bit. From Dumbledore.So, what about it, she said stiffly. The last thing she wanted to do was discuss Severus Snape, especially in front of one of his soon-to-be second year students.

Sooooo... He's mean. How could you survive there? You must be very happy to come with us then. I mean, he's all greasy and ugly and he scares me.Shut up.How could you ever.....Just SHUT UP! she cried.

Tonks sat there, looking utterly stunned. At the exact same time, Andromeda and Ted wheeled around to look at her. She blushed furiously.

I'm sorry, she whimpered.

Juliette didn't speak.


	2. Letters

A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update. I'm completely swamped in homework, theater, volleyball, and stupid government mandatory testing. I hope to get the next chapter up sooner than I did this one, but I suppose we'll see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ Severus,  
I can't say everything I want to in a letter. We have to find a time to meet in person. Please, I really want to just be able to talk to you. I learned some stuff about my mother's side of the family, maybe more than I really wanted to. We have to talk._

Love Juliette

Severus Snape read the hastily scrawled note a few times before crumpling it up in his fist. He didn't even know why on Earth he was so frustrated, but he was. He was hoping she would have written more to him. He wanted more details. How she was doing, what the Tonks were like, more about what she learned about the Blacks. But instead, he got the flimsy scrap of parchment with a five-sentence note. No real letter at all!

But she said she wanted to see him again, in person. Of course she did. He wanted to see her too. He looked back down at his clenched fist, and the crumpled parchment within it. He felt his heart grow heavy, and sat down at his desk. His classroom was almost back to beginning-of-the-year standards. He had just been packing when Juliette's owl arrived. He had his suitcase out beside his desk, filled mostly with black robes and a few odds and ends. He had also finished reorganizing his classroom, the painfully boring task that all teachers must do before they leave. The chairs were neatly alined behind each table, every one as desolate as the next. His breath caught as he spotted Juliette's old seat. She actually had quite a few seats. At first she started out somewhere around the middle of the room. But as she started to raise her hand more and more, he wanted a reason to not call on her besides the fact that he loved to watch her suffer as his eyes passed right by her shaking outstretched hand. So he moved her to the back left corner, and would tell her every day, in the same cold voice that he must have missed her way back there. But a few days after Juliette's first after-hours visit, he moved her a bit closer, but still refusing to call on her. The last thing they needed was to raise suspicion.

Oh, how he missed the rush he got when she came to his chambers late in the night. It was the same feeling he remembered from back when some of his fellow Slytherin boys had met girls down in the common room late into the night. He was a light sleeper, so he could always sense when someone snuck out. He loved the feeling of rebellious guilt he got. But with Juliette the feeling was much more intense and satisfying. But of course, that could have been because he himself was doing the actually conspiring rather than one of his classmates.

All these thoughts of what had been were making Snape heartsick. He wanted her. He _needed_ her. He had the think of a way to see her. His first thought was floo powder, but if the Tonks were taking good care of her at all, they wouldn't allow her to travel by floo powder, and they most likely wouldn't allow him to come to her. Who knows who would be watching. No no, it's much safer to not mess with floo powder. He didn't want to mess with an unauthorized portkey. Or....... once he gets off Hogwarts grounds, he could simply apparate to her. Yes, that would be best. In the mean time, he should most likely reply to her owl.

He pulled out a piece of parchment from his desk, and a quill, and scrawled a reply.

_ Juliette,  
I will be at Andromeda's soon, I hope. If you are going to reply, please write more. I hope to........._

He paused. Was someone knocking at the door? He listened again.

Yes, someone was there.

Come in, he called bluntly.

Good afternoon, Severus, said the voice of Albus Dumbledore. Everyone missed you at breakfast this morning. It is our last breakfast together this year, after all.There will be others, he replied.

If you insist. Writing a letter, I see?What? Oh.... yes.To.... Juliette! Snape quickly stashed the letter away in his desk, hoping he hadn't read more than who it was to. I do miss that young lady. Very talented. But Severus, I really wouldn't use owls for contacting her. Owls are very easy to catch, and for any Death Eater to see where it's headed would be disastrous.Yes, I understand. Just this once.....Just this once. But the last thing I want to do is risk her safety, and I'm sure you feel the same way. There was a bit of a twinkle in his eye as he said that, which would have made Snape feel nervous before, but now that Juliette was really gone from Hogwarts, he didn't mind if Dumbledore knew. But he just didn't want to be the one to actually come out and say the words.

he continued. I'm going to check on Professor Trelawney. She always has more luggage to carry than everyone else.Well, that's her choice, isn't it? Snape said under his breath. Then he turned to Dumbledore. Lovely idea. Just make sure you don't drop one of her bloody pink tea cups.Oh, that would be a horrid mistake, wouldn't it? She's quite fond of them. Anyway, I suppose I shall see you again before you leave.

And waved once more before he walked out, closing the door slowly behind him.

As soon as the door shut, he pulled the letter back out.

__

..........I hope to apparate to your new home from my house soon. Tomorrow, if possible. I'm going home today. I am looking forward to seeing you, more than anything. I miss you, Juliette. I hope all is well, because from what you said, I can't tell.

Love Severus

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juliette sprawled herself out on her bed, her head underneath her pillow and her arms scrunched over top. She had a headache and a terrible cold and the worst heartache of her life. She could literally burst into tears. It was like all her emotions just rushed to her brain and started to take control. She had always been an emotional person, but not like this. It was torture. She missed Severus terribly. She missed the way they would suspend the rest of the world from their sensual games, and the way he made her feel like she was completely safe. He really did take good care of her.

cried Tonks from downstairs. Juliette groaned. She didn't feel like eating.

She heard Tonks' footsteps coming up the stairs. _Maybe if I ignore her, she'll go away_, she thought.

Hey, Juliette didn't you hear me? Time to eat. Juliette......JULIETTE!!!!! Come on, I know you can hear me!

She came in, and bent over Juliette's covered head.

Juliette, come _on_!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get up, it's time to eat.I don't feel very well, I'm sorry. Just eat without me.If you eat, you'll feel better. I promise.I don't think so, Tonks. Just tell Andromeda I'll eat later, maybe.Are you sure?YES! I mean.... yes, I'm sure. Now good-_bye _Tonks.All right! Don't get so upset! I'm going!

She ran back downstairs. The second she was out of hearing, Juliette noticed out of an uncovered part of her pillow helmet that an owl was coming towards the window. She got up slowly so as not to make her feel nauseous, and opened the window for the owl to fly in. It had a letter tightly grasped in it's talons.

She took it from him gently, and smiled. It was the reply from Snape. Actually reading it made her smile even more. He said he was coming to see her. He was actually coming! And hopefully it would be tomorrow. But should she tell Andromeda and Ted? Maybe she should just..... pretend to be suprised to see him. Besides, if she didn't tell them, they have no chance to say no. It was all so perfect.


	3. Visits

Juliette could barely sleep that night. She sat up in bed, her heart bouncing in her bosom. Every time she even thought of Severus, she uttered a tiny squeak. She felt like a child. She took a deep, her hands clutched together tightly. She could hear her heart pounding. She looked at the clock. It was only 1 AM. She still had quite a few hours to go, and she wasn't even exactly sure when he would come. She looked out the window, but no sooner did her eyes meet the moon, she felt them becoming heavier and heavier until she drifted into deep sleep on the thick blue carpet of her bedroom.

She was awoken by the bright sun beams that thickly caressed the walls. She got up quickly and ran downstairs, still in her night clothes and hair in knots. No sooner had her bare feet touched the wood floor of the downstairs hallway, she heard a knock on the door.

"Can you get that, Juliette," Andromeda called from the kitchen.

"Of course" Juliette replied, her heart skipping a few beats. She dashed to the door, and peered out through the peek hole. She saw a familiar glittering black eye looking back at her.

She could have screamed, but she didn't. She contained herself. She opened the door slowly and quietly.

The second she saw his face, she went weak at the knees, and grabbed his arm quickly, but still didn't say anything until she shut the door. Once it was completely closed, she threw herself into his arms.

"You're here. I... I can't believe it...I..." She didn't know what to say. She just pulled him to her lips, and remembered the taste of his tongue against hers for the first time in so long. Then, she pulled away, and glanced anxiously back through the peek hole. No one was coming.

"What should I tell Andromeda?" she asked.

"You didn't tell her I was coming?"

"Well...no."

"Why... Well, that doesn't matter now. Just say I'm... I'm sent by Professor Dumbledore to check up on you."

"Good plan. Here, come in."

They went inside, and Juliette led him to the kitchen.

"Andromeda, it's Professor Snape."

"Professor Snape?" she said, turning around and looking very confused.

"I was sent by Albus to see if Juliette was comfortable in her new quarters. Everything looks in order..." he said, pacing around the room.

"Well..." said Andromeda, a little flustered that no one had warned her. "Would you like some tea or something?"

"I would like that very much," he said politely.

He took a seat at the table beside Juliette, and soon Andromeda joined them with a pot of tea and three cups. She handed one to Snape, and was about to hand one to Juliette but she shook her head.

"I'm more of a coffee person," she said, and Snape smiled. He remembered the last time she said that.

"Well, you know where that is," said Andromeda, nodding towards the cabinets.

"I'm not really that thirsty anyway," Juliette said, shaking her head again.

Andromeda nodded, and turned to Snape. "So, what business did you need to take care of?"

"Well, Juliette looks very comfortable here, as Albus suspected."

Juliette didn't hear the rest of the conversation between her aunt and Snape. She was thinking. Maybe she should tell Andromeda about her relationship with her former potions master. She wasn't his student anymore. She didn't need to know the details. And even if it did mean confessing she'd had this relationship with him while she was a student, she was sure that if her theories about Andromeda's characteristics were true, she wouldn't tell Dumbledore.

"Andromeda..." she said loudly, but as soon as she'd said that, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get that," Andromeda said, getting up.

The second she left, Juliette turned to Snape. "I'm going to tell her. She won't care. I think I should."

"If you think it best," he said. "I agree, I'm sure she..." But he didn't get to finish, because Andromeda came running in.

"It's Narcissa and Lucius," she said quickly. "I don't know why they're here, but it can't be good. My sister doesn't come for visits... ever. It would be best if you stay out of site, Juliette. Perhaps you should too, Professor. I'm sure a Death Eater spy in my house wouldn't be a good thing for them to see. There's a small linen closet upstairs. Hurry!"

The didn't say a word as they rushed upstairs and into the linen closet. Snape climbed in, and Juliette followed, her body pressed against his. He could feel her heart beating quickly, and pulled her closer with his great arms wrapped around her.

"They won't find you," he said. "I promise. But we have to be silent."

So they were. Suddenly, they could hear footsteps and voices.

"Why is this any of your business again?" they could hear Andromeda say.

"Andromeda," they heard the voice of Narcissa Malfoy say. "Bella is our sister. If her reputation is at stake, we need to help her. And Lucius has a suspicion that the girl is in your house."

"I can assure you, I didn't even know Bellatrix had a child at all. That really doesn't sound like our dear sister, especially with a muggle. Lucius must be mistaken, Narcissa."

"I'm afraid I am not. She was just at Hogwarts this year. Your daughter Nymphora may have known her."

"Who said my name?" they heard Tonks call, and footsteps followed.

"My dear niece," said Narcissa cooly. "Do you know of a girl called Juliette?"

"No."

"She's your cousin."

"No."

"She may look a little like..."

"I dunno any Juliette"

"Well," said Lucius in a slithering tone. "It would be in your best interest, Andromeda, to teach your daughter to keep her voice down."

Tonks glared.

"Now," he went on. "If we could just have a look around..." He began to reach towards the door of the linen closet.

"Get out NOW Lucius," shouted Andromeda, slapping his hand briskly. "Who gave you the right to look through my linens? Now get out before I call the police."

He paused, looking from Narcissa, to Andromeda, to Tonks, to the linen closet. "Very well," he said finally, and turned to leave, taking his wife, and his newly formed suspicions with him.


	4. Bonding

A/N: Yes, theater is over, and so is testing. Now I will be able to update faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juliette still held her breath as she felt a cold hand touch her cheek gently.

He's gone, whispered the deep velvet voice of the potions master. You can start breathing any day now. she stammered, but still scared stiff. That was way to close.

She felt his long graceful fingers cup her chin and turn her face to look into the darkness where she guessed his face was. If she squinted enough she could kind of make out his glittering black eyes. She could feel her lips gravitating towards him, her eyes beginning to close. She felt his weight against her, pressing her against the folding doors of the linen closet. Suddenly she felt a jolt, and the doors were opened.

She fell out of the closet and landed with a thud, Snape falling on top of her.

What on earth... Andromeda started, but closed her mouth. She sighed, and started again. What is going on?Nothing... I didn't... Nothing, she murmured.

Please explain, Juliette. I'm completely in the dark. That wasn't nothing, dear.Well, it wasn't... But she realized it was futile to fight. Severus...he's sort of like my boyfriend.

Both Andromeda and Snape looked stunned. Andromeda more so, of course, but Severus had never heard Juliette call him her boyfriend before. Had the even decided they were together? Well, it was quite obvious, but they hadn't really ever talked about their relationship, they just did.

How...How long has this... this thing, been going on? Andromeda asked weakly.

You won't tell Professor Dumbledore, will you?That long? Since... No, I won't. I won't say a word. It hardly matters now. I don't think he would care.I know. He wouldn't. But Juliette still didn't like the idea of telling the Headmaster she'd practically been having an affair with a teacher that whole year, and risk Severus losing his job. That would be terrible.

said Snape, finally getting completely to his feet. I'm quite glad that's over with. What a terrible thing to have happen. Maybe I should go.

Juliette's eyes widened. The last thing she wanted was for him to leave her. Leave her feeling alone with people out to get her.

Oh, at least stay for dinner, said Andromeda, smiling. I'm making pasta. Actually, I should get right on that. I'll let you know when it's done.

And before anyone could say another word, she left down the stairs.

said Juliette, turning to face him. I missed you quite a bit.Oh really? You missed me? she said softly, putting her arms around his neck.

Well, if you must know, I didn't miss you one bit.

And with that, he pulled her into his arms, meeting her lips passionately, pulling her down the wall, his hands moving down her neck, caressing her body under her shirt. Her neatly combed hair was soon tussled by his precise fingering, and her eyes were aflame with lust.

She reached up between kissed, and turned the doorknob to her bedroom, and they both collapsed onto each other onto her bedroom floor. He pushed the door shut with his foot so that it closed with a slight gust of air as it slammed.

I love you, she breathed into his lips as she pulled away for a second. His hands moved from her chest to her shoulders, massaging them firmly. She let her eyes close, and her mind wander. She felt so safe in his arms. His presence was more comforting and secure than anything else in the world.

It had been so long, it seemed, since she'd last felt so in love. She'd never felt so in love, come to think of it. She never really was good at falling in love with people. She'd had a rather cold heart back at Durmstrang. She was never really loved by anyone, and it was hard to love anyone when everyone made fun of her.

But now she didn't feel so black, so cold. She felt like she could be herself, and get more love than anyone else. She felt just... happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner went smoothly... for the most part. Tom didn't really know who Snape was, so he didn't ask many questions. Tonks, on the other hand, was not very welcoming. She hated Snape, with a passion. And he didn't care for her much either. So she would make angry faces at him, trying to get him to go home, etc. But he was very good at ignoring her. Maybe he had practice from the school year.

But finally, it was over, and he was leaving. Andromeda said good-bye very politely, and Juliette did the same, but kissed him when she thought no one was looking.

She went back to her room, and laid herself down on the floor. The carpet was saturated with love and passion. She breathed in his sweet scent from the yarn fibers, feeling high of his memory. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door.

Who is it? she called.

Tonks. Let me in!

Juliette rolled her eyes, and got up from the floor to open her door.

What do you want? she said, exasperated.

You love him. She was speechless. Finally, she found her voice. Love who? She might have not been talking about Severus. Oh, she hoped not.

You kissed him, too.Kissed who, she said breathlessly.

You are totally in love with Professor Snape, Juliette. You can so tell. she hissed. You... you saw...I was the only one. Does my mum know? Why do you like him anyway?Andromeda knows. And... I don't know. He keeps me safe, Tonks. I... I wish you could feel how I feel when I'm around him. I think everyone deserves to feel so safe and... and loved. He's just... wonderful. And... I've never felt so... so something.So happy?So, even slimy greasy gits can attract wicked girls. I'll remember that for when I'm older. I still hope I don't fall for someone like Snape, though. He's so cold, Juliette!He's just alone, she said quietly. As was I.

Tonks looked at her through narrowed eyes. Then her gaze softened, and she nodded.

So, I guess you two sort of understand each other, then.I suppose so.Well, you two are great together, I'm sure.Yes, but thanks to my maniac mother, we can't be together. Apparently it's too dangerous. I was going to go live with him, did you know?You were? Really?I was.Why is it too dangerous?Professor Dumbledore said that it would risk Severus' cover as...As a what?I don't know if I should tell you. You won't tell anyone, though. Well, he's a spy for Dumbledore. He spies on the Death Eaters. There aren't many that still come together now that the Dark Lord has fallen, but there are still plenty that are as loyal as ever, including my mum and I'm assuming the Malfoys and a few other of my mum's nefarious posse.Wow, really? That's so cool! A spy? I've always liked the idea of being a spy. Or at least fighting Dark Wizards in some way. It's been my dream. I'll be a Death Eater exterminator!

Juliette smiled, and put a hand on Tonks' shoulder, really bonding with her for the first time.

I can picture you doing that. Always go after that dream, Tonks. Promise me.

Tonks smiled, looking up at her older cousin. Of course I promise. And if I ever come face to face with your mum, she'll pay. I'll make her! I'll be one dangerous Death Eater-catching machine!

Juliette laughed at her enthusiasm. She bend down and gave her cousin a huge hug.

You're awesome, Tonks.So are you.

After they pulled away, Tonks looked up at her and asked, You want to live with him so bad, don't you?Yeah, I do.You should run away.You could use floo powder!You... you would cover for me?If you wanted to leave, I would.I... I do. I'm sorry, but I have to see him. Not running away with him in the first place was the biggest mistake I think I ever made. You think I should?If you want to.I have to. I have to be with him.


	5. The Great Escape

A/N: Well, after looking at some scandalous Snape/Hermione fanart, I feel inspired to continue writing. And I suppose having broken up with my boyfriend makes it easier to sink back into the character of Juliette.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Have you ever used floo powder before?

Juliette looked at her younger cousin nervously, and shook her head.

I was raised by a drunk muggle. How could you even ask that?Gosh, I'm sorry. I just figured... I don't know, whatever. All you have to do is take some of the powder and throw it into the fire, wait a few seconds, say very clearly where you want to go, and step into the flames. It's simple.

Juliette still eyed her cousin suspiciously, and then looked down at the bag of shimmery white powder in her hands.

Will it make any noise? she asked. The last thing we need is for Andromeda to wake up.Mum's a heavy sleeper, giggled Tonks. So anyway, are you going or what?Yeah... yes. I'm going. Right now. I'm just a little scared, that's all. I've never ran away before, let alone by... floo powder.Well, I figured. But you want this, I know you do.I know I do, too. That isn't what I'm scared about. I'm just scared about a lot of things, I guess. I'm scared of my own mother, I'm scared I will get torn away from Severus again... I'm even scared of this god damn floo powder! But I don't care, everyone has a fear that hurts them, and holds them down, I guess.Yeah. Everyone does. Here's the floo powder, said Tonks, handing her the bag.

Juliette took it weakly in one hand and grabbed a handful. She felt some of the powder spill between her fingers.

Just go for it, whispered Tonks. There's nothing to loose.

Juliette closed her eyes, and tossed the powder into the fire.

With a roaring whoosh' the fire towered higher and brighter than ever.

The house of Severus Snape, she said as clearly as she could, closing her eyes again, and plunging into the fire.

She felt a rushing in her ears, and her hair blowing around her shoulders. Her nightgown was rustling by her legs as she was carried faster and faster until her feet smacked hard stone ground. She was thrown onto her face by the momentum, her elbows the only thing that caught her fall.

She got up slowly and painfully, her eyes still shut tightly. She blinked back soot and tears as she looked around as best she could. So this was Severus Snape's home.

It was very much like his chambers at school, as she unconsciously suspected. The fireplace she fell out of was in the living room, and from looking at that, she doubted the rest of his home was much bigger.

Who's there? a soothing voice called. At least, it was soothing to her.

Severus? It's Juliette!

There was no reply. Then suddenly, the dark figure of Severus Snape appeared on the stairway.

Juliette? It... it is you. What the hell are you doing here?I... I uh... I ran away.Juliette! How could you... really? Damn it! You shouldn't have come!What? Why not? You're not happy to see me.If someone finds out you're gone... He walked over to her, his dark eyes penetrating her pale skin like diamond on glass. Her knees went weak, but she forced herself not to fall. I've been weak enough,' she told herself.

I don't care, she said. I want you. Nothing else.Nothing? What about life?I said nothing, and meant it.

He shook his head. he whispered, his strong hand caressing her face like dew on petals, soft and beautiful. Juliette...love, Juliette. You need to value your life. I want you to always value your right to live. Value yourself like I value you. she persisted. I feel so worthless when I'm not with you.But if someone finds out you're here, we both could be dead.Better dead with you than alive without, she said fiercely.

Juliette, you don't...

But she cut him off with a finger to his lips. Just shut up, be happy, and kiss me.

She didn't need to ask twice. In a second his arms were tangled with hers, his lips and tongue and mouth one with hers. The passion surging through them once more.

The night lasted like that. Endless passion and lust and desire. Something neither of them had felt so strongly ever in their entire lives. They didn't get a wink of sleep, and all that was left the next morning was leftover liberation in the atmosphere.

No one has to know where you are, Severus finally agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I cannot believe she would just run away like that, Andromeda cried.

It was the next morning and Andromeda was furious.

I know, said Tonks, faking disbelief. How could she?You know this had something to do with Professor Snape. She's going to him, I know it.Uh, mum. One problem with that.What's that?I'm sure she just got up and walked a bazillion miles to him, right?Nymphora, you know just as well as I do that...She's muggle-raised. She doesn't know about floo powder, or portkeys.She could have apporated.I would have heard someone muttering incantations.You didn't hear anything?Not a thing. That's the weird part. I normally wake up if there's a sound.She still could have apporated. I think I'll send an owl to Professor Dumbledore.If... if you think it's necessary, said Tonks cautiously.

I believe it is, Andromeda said, her voice cracking with worry. Maybe he'll be able to sort this all out. She must be at Severus', that's the only place she would go.

And she left to send an owl to Dumbledore, muttering all the way.

But just as she left, the face of Bellatrix Black Lestrange appeared in the window, and then left.


	6. Promised

A/N: Huge important last chapter...breathe in...breathe out I hope you like it. Please review! This may be my last fanfic for a while. But when I come back I'll work on some Snape/Hermione probably.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juliette woke up tired and dazed, but immediately felt warmed as she touched the bare flesh of Severus beside her. His chest was rising gently beneath her heavy head, soothing her. She assumed it was fairly late, because the moonlight from the window was pouring in onto the bed.

he whispered. Are you awake?Yeah, I am, she replied quietly. How long was I asleep. Did you get any sleep?Only a few hours. And no, I didn't sleep.

She pushed herself up swiftly, and looked at him in a very spectacle manner. You look peaked, no wonder! Why didn't you sleep?I just wasn't tired, he said, still smiling. And I wanted to see you when you woke up.Well, now you've seen me. Please get a little bit of rest. You need a little rest.But now that you're rested... she cried, exasperated. He frowned and his eyes played sad. Juliette laughed at the expression. Come on now, really. Have some respect for yourself, and get some rest.I'll still be here when you wake up!And so will all my gender-specific parts, she added, trying to keep from laughing at the look on his face.

If you insist, he said, but grabbed her arm and kissed her anyway. She tried to pull away, but she couldn't resist giving in. When he finally let go, she leaped off the bed away from him.

What was that? she cried, half mad, half laughing.

I wanted just a small taste of you right after you wake up, he said, a sly smile on his face.

Well... you got it. Now sleep, why don't you! he said, sounding a bit like a misbehaving child who just got punished. I'll sleep. But feel free to wake me up.I won't, she said quickly, and left before he said another word of protest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andromeda Tonks was sick with worry. She had already sent a letter to Albus Dumbledore, and was anxiously waiting a reply. Ted Tonks was beside her, desperately trying to comfort his terrified wife, but the effort was futile. She was furious, anxious, nervous, worried, and scared all at the same time.

Tonks, on the other hand, was trying hard to avoid her mother. Being the only one who knows for sure where Juliette is was a bit nerve-racking. She wasn't exactly used to keeping such a big secret from anyone, especially her family.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

Andromeda cried, hoping it really was him.

She rushed to the door, and Ted followed quickly. Tonks was a bit more apprehensive to follow, hoping that if it was Dumbledore, he wouldn't be able to tell that she was keeping a secret.

But when they reached the door, it wasn't Dumbledore at the door, but Mrs. Norah, their neighbor.

Andromeda tried very hard to control her disappointment as she spoke. Oh... Mrs. Norah, how lovely to see you. What can I do for you? Would you... like to come in?Andromeda, it's lovely to see you too, but I really just came by to see if you knew there was someone spying in your window.

Tonks' jaw dropped. This could be bad.

Yes, there was a young woman looking in your kitchen window. Listening too, I believe. Would you like me to report her to the authorities, because I remember what she looked like?

Andromeda almost fell to her knees. The woman... what did she look like?The woman... dark hair, quite attractive if I may say so... a very similar bone structure to yours, in fact.

This time, Andromeda did fall to her knees. she whispered. No, no... this can't be happening.

Ted glanced at Andromeda, then back up to Mrs. Norah's bewildered expression. Um, I don't think this would be the best time to chat right now, Lillian. Maybe another day we should do tea. Thanks for stopping by!Wait! Ted, would she like me to call the authorities?No need! he cried, and slammed the door in his shocked neighbor's face. I need to remember to apologize to her one day, he said to himself. Then he bent down beside Andromeda.

This is... awful. Bella... Ted, we have to tell Dumbledore!But what if we're wrong about her being at Severus'?You're not, Tonks put in quietly. Both Andromeda and Ted turned to face her. I helped her use the floo powder and go to Professor Snape's house. I'm so sorry. Tonks bit her lip, trying hard not to cry. I didn't mean for anything like this to happen.

No one said a thing. Andromeda just got up and took out her wand. We're going to Professor Dumbledore. Tonks, you're coming. You have to explain exactly what she said, and when she left, etc. Ted, please stay here. We'll send you something if we find out anything.

She grabbed Tonks' hand and they quickly threw some floo powder into the fire and went through together to Dumbledore's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juliette walked downstairs quietly, and walked over into the kitchen. It was so chilly in Severus' house. She didn't know how he could stand it, but for some reason she felt like she belonged here more than anywhere else.

She went over to one of the cabinets and began to rummage through it for food. It only took her a second before she realized she was still in the nightgown she came in. She laughed a little bit at the fact that she'd been to busy to notice until now. Maybe he'd have an extra robe or something.

She went back upstairs very quietly as not to disturb him. When she came to the bedroom, she saw him to be fast asleep. She smiled, knowing that she was right about him being tired. She saw his wardrobe in the corner of his room by the window, and lightly walked over to it. Inside was a large array of black clothing to pick from. She ended up choosing a black cloak that covered most of her as long as the handmade ties didn't undo themselves... which they most likely would eventually.

But just as she pulled away from the wardrobe, she saw a dark figure outside the window. The figure was walking slowly, and as she got closer, she saw that the figure was obviously a woman. Her long black hair was flying in the wind and snapping like a whip on her clear skin.

Then, Juliette gasped as she recognized the woman to look extremely similar to her. The eye shape, the nose, the subtle lip-lines... it had to be Bellatrix.

She cried in a whisper, and ran to Severus, shaking him rapidly.

Severus! Severus... please wake up! she cried, tears beginning to spring in her eyes.

He began to stir very slowly. What is the matter? he asked lazily.

Severus, Bellatrix is here! Right now!

That got his attention right away. He jerked his body upward, his bare chest and face turning stalk white.

She isn't, he said quietly. This is a dream.Better a nightmare! It's real, she's coming! What do I do? What do... do we do?

She noticed he was shaking madly, and she put a hand on his chest. She felt cold sweat on her palm.

We would be best to run, he said, rushing a slurring his words. I know your mother, and she's... quite powerful. He quickly got up and grabbed the first robe he could find. Fortunately it had a deep hood he could hide his face in.

Then he grasped her hand, rubbing her palm with his thumb roughly, and together they fled out the back door.

Her heart was beating faster than every as she looked back. She could see her mother still. She had already broken into his house, and she could see her in the window, looking down at them.

She's seen us, Juliette said breathlessly.

There's some bushes up here. Just hide. It's obvious there's no use in running. We'll apparate if we have to, but there's nowhere we can go that she can't follow. She'll... But he never got a chance to finish his sentence, because in the next instant, Bellatrix appeared right behind them.

she whispered so quietly and timidly that it was almost just a breath. He pulled his hood down over his face, hoping Bellatrix wouldn't recognize him.

Well, I finally get to see my little baby all grown up, Bellatrix said mockingly. And look... she looks just like me. But it won't matter soon.

Juliette shivered at the though. It's not like I want you to be my mum, she said defensively.

What's not to like? she smirked. Looks like you've even got yourself a boyfriend. Apparently you got my good looks, because if you looked anything like your father you wouldn't have anyone beside you when you die.When I die, you'll already be in Azkaban, Juliette said, still shaking madly.

When I die, you'll already be in Azkaban, she mimicked, and laughed. So what brought you here, widdle Julie?

How dare she call her Julie? I needed to find _someone _to help me! I wouldn't have needed to come to the most hated teacher in the school if I didn't have to. His home is the closest house to mine. I had to run somewhere! If it wasn't for you...Oh don't get started on that pace, she drawled. If it wasn't for you, my reputation wouldn't be at stake. If it wasn't for you, my life wouldn't be on the line.And who would kill you just because you gave birth to a half-blood. Lord Voldemort?

Juliette felt Severus shiver beside her.

How _dare _you! Bellatrix spat. How _dare _you say his name with your dirty half-blood mouth! You're worse than a mudblood, you filthy little bitch!Why? No matter what you do, you'll always be my mother. No matter how much you beat me, how much life you leave in my limbs, I'll always be your half-blood bitch, and you'll always be my fucking mummy. You can't escape that. It was your fault I'm here, and just because you screwed up your life doesn't mean you can end mine!

She could feel Severus' hands move across her breasts, his head against hers. I think we're both going to die, he whispered in her ear.

I think so do. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Juliette's voice was shaking. Her eyes were red, but bone dry. She'd cried so much in the past week... in the past year... that she didn't have a single tear left to waste on her wretched death.

I love you, Severus said. I will never love again. Never. I'll only love you. I won't let you die now. You won't leave me here... alone again.Promise me that if I die and you live...

But he cut her off. I'll die for you.Don't be a damn fool, this is my problem now. If I die and you live, you have to promise me you'll never forget me. By now, she was shaking rapidly, and Severus' strong arms were wrapped around her so tightly they were leaving imprints in her skin. But promise me you'll love again. You have to find someone else. And when you do, you have to let me go.I won't have to, he said. I won't let you go. Not now, not ever. Juliette...

But with one blast from Bellatrix's wand, Severus was knocked unconscious far off in the grass.

That's quite enough of that. It was cute for a moment though, but I'm growing impatient. Anything else you'd like to tell your mummy before... Juliette cried before she could finish her sentence.

But unfortunately Bellatrix was ready. she cried, and a large gash formed on Juliette's right arm. Blood immediately began to spill from the open wound.

Juliette quickly took a second to recover before she lifted her wand to attack once more, but Bellatrix was still faster.

she said effortlessly.

Juliette screamed with pain, dropping to her knees, her eyes watering. Stop... Stop please!See, my child, you have no chance against me. She walked up to the sobbing girl, and leaned beside her, whispering in her ear. You're going to die. she screeched, and turned over, vomiting into the grass.

she hissed. Suffer... suffer as I did when I found out I was going to have you. Trust me, bringing a filthy half-mudblood into the world like you is worse than you know.Just shut up! she yelled. Just shut the fuck up!You can't shut me up, she said, laughing loudly now. But I know how to shut you up.

Bellatrix raised her wand, holding it in front of her for what felt like an eternity, ready to end the life of the now-young woman that she brought into this world.

But suddenly they could here voices in the distance.

Juliette! Juliette, please be here! We've got Albus, he's here!

Bellatrix froze. She recognized the voice as her sister's. All of a sudden the shapes of Albus Dumbledore, Andromeda and Tonks came into view.

They all froze, and Albus immediately drew his wand. As soon as Bellatrix saw that, she cried Avada Kadavra! and apparated.

Albus tried to stop her, crying out every spell and curse to make her stop, but she was already gone. He just stood their, in silence. Then very slowly and cautiously he walked over to Juliette. Andromeda and Tonks followed quietly and respectfully.

There she was. Her mangled limbs lifeless, sprawled in a frame around her pale face.

Albus Dumbledore was absolutely speechless. He just stood their, beside her cold body, staring, eyes glazed. Andromeda dropped to her knees, sobbing silently into her hands.

She's not dead yet, Tonks said stubbornly. There has to be a charm or something! A spell to bring her back! Anything!She's gone, Nymphora, Albus said very quietly. There's nothing anyone can do.She's not! No... no... But she knew it was hopeless. That wretched woman! Her own mum! She can't do that! I swear, if I ever find her... I'll kill her! I'll find her, just you wait! Andromeda said, putting a limp arm on her shoulder. Just don't.Don't what? Don't do anything about this? My cousin is dead! We were just getting to know each other, and now she's...

But she couldn't finish the sentence. She just couldn't go on.

All of a sudden, Severus began to stir across the grass.

he said, sweating cold.

Albus looked up, and shook his head.

Albus... What are you... But he stopped when he saw Juliette on the ground. he whispered, his eyes bleeding tears. He got up and sprinted over to where she lay dead.

He touched her cold flesh, and sighed. His body went almost as numb as hers, his world beginning to spin. He turned to her, lifting her head onto his knees. he breathed. I begged you. I begged you not to leave me. Now what do I do? All you left me was this lifeless carcass of a girl in black, and memories. Why did you just leave me?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Epilogue: Only a month later was Bellatrix Black Lestrange and a group of other Death Eaters arrested for torturing the Longbottoms with one of the unforgivable curses. Andromeda couldn't sleep for ages after the incident because she always claimed she saw Juliette's dead body when she closed her eyes. She felt completely responsible. Tonks felt more determined than guilty as she made on last promise to Juliette and that was not a promise to keep any more of her secrets, but to hunt down Bellatrix and her kind for the rest of her life. Albus told the teachers at Hogwarts what happened, but refused to answer any questions from the Ministry. He already figured out that there was something between Juliette and Severus, but Minerva told him a few details a couple weeks later. Severus Snape did not come out of his house until the next school year began, and when he did return to Hogwarts, he was more bitter than ever. He loathed almost everything now, but especially Gryfindor, not only because of the rival the two houses have, but because every time he thought of only Juliette.


End file.
